Love Of A Fox
by InuyameTaisho
Summary: Kitsu, Kitsuna is a kitsune-hanyou daughter of Kitsu, Kisara and Dreyer, Tadashi. she loves Natsu. this is the story of how she joined Fairy Tail and all the trials that was thrown at her and Natsu
1. Character info

**Character info**

 _Personal Information_  
Name: Kitsu, Kitsuna  
Sex: Female  
Birthday: March 31  
Age: 17  
Guild Mark Color: orange  
Guild Mark Location: right shoulder

Physical Appearance: Kitsuna has white hair down to her knees, beautiful red eyes, white fox ears and a white fox tail, and she has a hour glass body  
Accessories: Kitsuna wears black top that shows her stomach, pale sleeves that get tied on with red ribbons right under her guild mark, black short shorts with a pale pink fabric going from the front center of her waist around the back and connects to the front center of her waist, she wears no shoes

Picture: url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwivgI_podPQAhVB4CYKHVOoCowQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% %2Fanime%2Fholo-the-wise-wolf-spice-and-alternate-animal-desktop-hd-wallpaper-1266761%2F&bvm=bv.139782543, &psig=AFQjCNGeUPEjZ2MjPuYLdJSPFwoEFp3QDg&ust=1480690922258116

Personality: Kitsuna is kind, gentle, caring, loyal to her guild and friends, scary when mad, understanding she is cold to new people and hot headed  
Likes: the moon, the stars, nighttime, nature  
Dislikes: evil, mornings, dark guilds, people who hurt her friends  
History/Bio: Kitsuna was born in the tiny hidden town of Demia to Kitsu, Kisara a full fox demon and Dreyer, Tadashi a human making her a kitsune-hanyou. Kitsuna was five when an evil man named Ryou killed both her parents to get to their family heirloom the book of Fox Slayer Magic before her mother died she told Kitsuna to escape with the book so that is what Kitsuna did she managed to escape from Ryou with the book then at age seven she was being chased by a mob of humans when she met Igneel and Natsu. Right away Kitsuna and Natsu became best friends she lived with them until Igneel disappeared and Natsu left the cave to find and join Fairy Tail Kitsuna stayed there and trained then ten years later Kitsuna now seventeen left the cave got a new outfit and went to find Fairy Tail. And she has fallen in love with Natsu.

 _Magic and Combat Information_  
Magic Name: Fox Slayer Magic  
Magic Type: Demonic  
Magic Techniques:

(Kitsune flare)- Kitsuna shoots out a ball of green fox fire out of her hands

(Demon Fox Strike)- Kitsuna focuses magic into her fist then punches either the ground or the target

(Kitsune burst)- A wave of green fox fire erupts from Kitsuna's body

(Kitsune Fire Wall)- a wall of green fox fire forms in front of Kitsuna protecting her  
Strengths: hand to hand combat, magic  
Weaknesses: she will do anything for Natsu  
Guild: Fairy Tail


	2. Prologue: part one

**Prologue: Part one**

* * *

In Fiore in the hidden town of Demia a young five-year-old Kitsune-Hanyou lay on her bed she was fast asleep that was until she heard yelling from the bottom floor she got out of bed and grabbed the ancient book off her desk and into her arms she then walked out of her bed and to the stairs as the voices got louder soon she stood on the bottom step and stared at the scene before her. Her father was Dreyer, Tadashi was on the ground covered in blood she saw that he wasn't breathing she then looked at her mother who was fighting a man with red hair the little girl watched as her mother was thrown across the room and into a wall "now Kisara tell me where the book is." The man ordered, her mother slowly rose to her feet

"never I will never tell you Ryou." KIsara said, the little girl watched as the man walked towards her mother

"Mama." The little girl said, Kisara's head whipped to the stairs her green eyes wide

"Kitsuna?!" Kisara asked, shocked Ryou turned his head to Kitsuna and saw the book in her arms

"oh, looks like the brat has the book." Ryou said, Kitsuna's body began to shake in fear as he advanced upon her

"Kitsune Fire Wall!" Kisara yelled, when she did a wall of green fox fire shot up in front of Kitsuna Ryou whipped his head around to look at Kisara

"why you little." Ryou said, began to fight Kisara

"Kitsuna run." Kisara said, but Kitsuna didn't move she was to scared Kisara looked at Kitsuna just as Ryou's sword pierced her chest

"got you Kisara." Ryou said, Kisara still looked at Kitsuna

"please run Kitsuna." Kisara breathed, out Kitsuna's ears went back and laid against her head she then looked around frantic until she saw it a hold in the wall just big enough for her to run through holding the book tight she jumped off the last step and ran past Ryou and through the hole in the wall she glanced over her shoulder to look at the house as she ran down the street looking ahead again she ran faster soon she was in the forest that surrounded Demia. Kitsuna darted through the trees until she was too tired to run any more she stopped and looked around the forest was dark but she could still see she was a Kitsune-Hanyou after all. After looking around a bit she finely found a hallow tree she went inside and curled into a ball the book still in her arms soon she fell asleep.


	3. Prologue: part two

**Prologue: part two**

* * *

It's been a couple years since Kitsuna escaped the man known as Ryou she was walking through a village her tail swaying behind her, her ears twitching and the humans stared at her the book was in her arms like always. She was seven now and her dress was almost to small, but she made it work suddenly she heard yelling she turned her head and looked behind her as she saw a mob of humans forming her red eyes grew wide with fear she then began to run through the village soon she was in the woods but the mob still chased her soon she was running up a hill there was a cave at the top and she thought it might be safe. As soon as she got to the top she heard a loud roar she looked up at the sky to see a huge fire dragon she gasped and fell down the hill right into the mob of humans she looked at the humans in fear as she clutched the book tightly she then closed her eyes and waited for death but it never came Kitsuna opened her eyes and saw the humans running away Kitsuna tilted her head "are you ok child?" a deep male voice asked, Kitsuna looked up and saw the huge fire dragon looking at her

"I uh I." Kitsuna stuttered as she gripped the book tighter

"it's ok child I won't hurt you I saved you after all." The dragon said, Kitsuna's grip on the book relaxed a bit at the dragon's words

"dad!" yelled, a boy's voice startled Kitsuna hid behind the dragon her ears laid flat against her head when a boy with salmon pink hair showed up and black eyes showed up the grip Kitsuna had on her book tightened at the sight of the boy

"hello Natsu what is wrong?" the dragon asked, the boy named Natsu

"dad I heard yelling and came to check it out." Natsu said, then sniffed the air then walked around the dragon and behind Kitsuna he stared at her tail tilting his head he reached out and touched her tail she let out a startled yell and wrapped her tail around her body as she closed her eyes her body shook with fear

"Natsu be nice this girl has been through a lot." The dragon said, Natsu nodded and watched the dragon nudge Kitsuna who slowly opened her eyes she looked at the dragon and slowly unwrapped her tail she then looked at Natsu

"s-sorry." Kitsuna stuttered, Natsu nodded

"it's ok I'm Dragneel, Natsu what's your name?" Natsu asked, Kitsuna who looked down

"Kitsu, Kitsuna is my name." Kitsuna said, the dragon chuckled

"I'm Igneel it's nice to meet you Kitsuna." Igneel said, Kitsuna nodded

"thank you for saving me Mr. Igneel but I should get going." Kitsuna said, Natsu suddenly frowned

"but we just met you." Natsu said, Igneel nodded

"my son is right why don't you stay with us a while." Igneel said, Kitsuna looked at Natsu to see he was pouting Kitsuna sighed and nodded

"Yay!" Natsu yelled, and hugged Kitsuna Igneel then looked at the book in Kitsuna's arms

"hey Kitsuna what is that book that you are holding?" Igneel asked, Kitsuna looked down at the book

"my mother and father died because of this book." Kitsuna said, Igneel looked at the young kitsune-hanyou

"what do you mean?" Igneel asked, Kitsuna sighed

"I was five when my home was attacked by a man named Ryou he wanted this book it's our family heirloom when my mother and father wouldn't give it to him he killed them I managed to escape with the book." Kitsuna said, Igneel nodded

"what is in the book?" Natsu asked, Kitsuna smiled

"this book contains the most powerful magic the Fox Slayer magic." Kitsuna said, Natsu nodded and smiled. After about three weeks of living with Natsu and Igneel Kitsuna became best friends with Natsu. Then about three months later Igneel disappeared. And a week after that Natsu left to find the Fairy Tail guild leaving Kitsuna behind so she could train they never expected to see each other again but little did they know fate had other plans.


End file.
